starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Amise Griff
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 3 ABY | titel = Admiral | bijnaam = | functie = | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = Zwart | oogkleur = | wapen = | vervoer = Imperial-class Star Destroyer | affiliatie = Galactic Empire | era = }} Amise Griff was een Admiral van het Galactic Empire die onder andere de blokkade rond Yavin leidde. Biografie Griff was een stijlvol figuur met een charismatische persoonlijkheid. Niet zelden droeg hij een mantel met bont over zijn uniform van officier. Griff promoveerde tot Admiral aan de zijde van Nox Vellam, de Governor-General van de Bright Jewel Cluster. Vellam werd gepromoveerd naar Grand Moff en dit leek de deur te openen voor Griffs promotie naar Admiral maar alles viel in duigen toen de Rebel Alliance de Death Star I vernietigden in de Gordian Reach, niet zo ver van de Bright Jewel Cluster. Zowel Griff als Vellam werden in verlegenheid gebracht. Griff kreeg echter een tweede kans toen hij door Darth Vader werd opgevist om te dienen in zijn vloot en om de blokkade rond Yavin te leiden van op Jovan Station. Daar spande Griff samen met de andere Officers om onder het juk van Vader uit te geraken. Hij contacteerde Base One op Yavin 4 met de boodschap dat hij kostbare informatie zou schenken aan de Rebel Alliance. In deze boodschap sprak Griff over de bouw van de Executor bij Fondor. Luke Skywalker trok naar Fondor met R2-D2 en C-3PO maar liep uiteindelijk in een valstrik van Darth Vader die Griff had opgedragen zich voor te doen als een deserteur. Griff zelf was immers ook verantwoordelijk voor de bouw van de Executor. Luke kon net op tijd ontsnappen aan Vader. Ondertussen irriteerde het gedrag van Vader Griff en de aanhangers van Nox Vellam op Jovan Station. Vader plande allerlei persoonlijke missies om Luke Skywalker te vangen, zoals op Aridus, terwijl Griff kloeg over de inefficiëntie van de blokkade. Toen de Rebel Alliance Fleet Yavin 4 verliet, liet Vader met opzet een breuk in de blokkade komen nabij Feswe Prime. Hij zette met de Executor koers naar deze opening om op deze manier de vloot te confronteren. Griff realiseerde zich deze breuk ook en liet meteen koers zetten naar de opening waar de Rebellen zich zouden bevinden. Griff wou voorgoed verlost zijn van Darth Vader en zelf de pluimen op zijn hoed steken. Maar zijn Imperial-class Star Destroyer maakte een verkeerde sprong in Hyperspace en botste tegen de Executor waardoor niet alleen de Rebel Alliance Fleet kon ontsnappen maar ook de Executor tijdelijk buiten strijd was en alle Deflector Shields verloor. Bron *Darth Vader Strikes *The Night Beast *The Return of Ben Kenobi *Race for Survival *Classic Star Wars *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds – eerste vermelding van Amise *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *The Official Star Wars Fact Files category:Mensen category:Imperial Officers